1. Technical Field
The presently disclosed embodiments are directed to generating user-defined ordered sequences of data content collected by a user.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
The Internet offers a vast amount of web content, which is typically accessible using a web browser. Users can search for web sites by entering search terms in a search engine, which typically returns a list of web sites having a correlation with the provided search terms. Alternatively, users can enter a uniform resource locator (URL) address into their web browsers to navigate directly to a web page and/or can select a link on a web page to navigate to another web page associated with the link. Web sites visited by a user are typically recorded by the web browser in a browser history, which lists the web sites in the order they have been viewed and/or alphabetically. The browser history is typically specific to each instance of a web browser application based on the web sites visited using the web browser.
In recent years, navigation techniques, such as bread crumbs have been implemented, to provide links to web pages within a website based on where the user currently is in the website's hierarchy. Bread crumbs typically appear horizontally near the top of a web page and provide hyperlinks back to each previous page that the user navigates through in order to get to the current page being viewed by the user.